


The First Beyond Story

by orphan_account



Category: Beyond (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So I was on AO3 and I noticed that there was no Beyond stories yet, so I was interested to start a new story.  I am not surprised, considering only one episode has aired, but still the whole season is out on some websites.  Beyond truely is a good show, and I fell in love with the main characters. It gets pretty slow towards the middle, and I almost stopped watching. I powered through, and came out on the other side happy.





	

So im not really going to right a story, I just wanted to have the first beyond story published on this site.  I have never written a story, and I am definitely not going to start now.  I love this site though, and I just decided what the hell, might as well do this at 1 o'clock in the morning when I should be studying for exams... Whatever.  Thats my story folks!

 

¢¢¢


End file.
